


The Twenty-Ninth of February

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, steampunk au i guess????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[proper summary to be added at a later date]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is kind of actually just a prologue but

Beams the shade of orange peels filtered through glass panes and gradually covered the ground with a blanket of warmth.  The air, still noticeably nippy, began to fill with the chirps of waking birds as they began their day.

 

Hearing these chirps, Geoff begrudgingly awoke, stretching tattooed arms over his head.  His bleary eyes guided him through the morning routines of preparing coffee and a simple plate of eggs.

 

This peacefulness was interrupted by a loud banging against the back door.  A groan at the thought of who it probably is,  this early in the morning, how the fuck, Geoff set his food and drink aside to swing the door open.

 

Of course it was none other than Gavin  fucking Free.

 

"Alright, what did you break  now? "

 

The thinner of the two simply walked past and slipped into the chair Geoff had been sitting in previously, saying "Why is your first thought that I  broke something?"

 

"Because that's what it always is," Geoff grabbed his plate and moved to the other side of the table after earning a stuck out tongue, "so if that's not the case, then why  are you here?"

 

"Ryan."

 

"Oh, no.  No.  Nuh-uh.  Not happening."

 

"What?"

 

"It sounds like you want to get in his pants.  It's not gonna happen, I can guarantee."

 

Searching through his now flustered thoughts for a proper response, Gavin mustered only a "why?"

 

"He's got the name of his 'future soulmate' on his body."

 

Lightbulb.  "That's actually quite a help."

 

"Wait, what?

 

"Ryan's such a nice person, so last night I was thinking, 'oh, I should do a favor for him,' and here we are."  Gavin leaned across the table and whispered "So, what's the name?"

 

Wow.  He wants to help Ryan get laid.  By somebody else.  This is the exact opposite of what usually happens when people come to me just to talk about him.  "What was it indeed...?"

 

"Oh, for the love of-"

 

"Michael.  It was Michael."

 

The look on Gavin's face at that moment could easily be compared to a child on Christmas morning.

 

Geoff burst out laughing at this, barely managing to calm down enough to ask, "You know a Michael?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Got a plan?"

 

"Oh yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was initially going to taunt my friend val by not posting this for as long as possible but then i sent her sad headcanons and she was like "well i guess i won't show you this cute picture of jeremy and matt then" and that's just not a fun happy time for me so here we are

Tattoos were not a new thing for Ryan.

 

Geoff had copious amounts of them, in fact.  If Ryan had a dollar for every time Geoff walked around shirtless, flaunting those inked patterns on his body, then he would be very well off indeed.

 

So exactly what on earth was so enthralling about the tattooed arms of the man laid before him?   He's slowly bleeding out, for pete's sake,  focus.

 

"Eyes are up here, big guy," the man muttered.

 

"Massive wound in your side is down here."

 

"Eh."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, I think- I think you're good."

 

"Still hurts like a bitch."

 

"Well, yeah, I figured.  But it's not going to  kill you."

 

The man inspected the stitches binding shut the gash in his side.  Wincing, he poked and prodded at it.  "Hey, you did a pretty good job."  After a moment, with a bit of a smirk across his face, he extended a hand towards Ryan.  "The name's Michael."

 

Ryan accepted the hand with a calm demeanor, but on the inside, he was not calm in the slightest.  Trying not to let his voice expose his flustered feelings, he answered back, "Ryan.  I take it you'll be a frequent patron?"

 

"Well, I mean.  Possibly.  Maybe.  Probably.  Yeah, definitely."

 

"Try not to lose so much blood on your way here next time, though.  And you're probably going to be fairly dizzy, so watch out for that, alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Ryan was about to pull more of "the worried mother routine" when Michael was already walking out the door.  He sighed, but stopped mid-sigh to turn to Jack and ask if he payed.  However, he did not ask when he saw the large stack of bills on the counter.  Now, he was free to sigh.  And he did so.

 

Except he was startled by Geoff's voice behind him, asking Ryan if he ever got that guy's name.

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

"Oh?  What was it?"

 

"...  Michael.  And no, shut up.  I see that face you're making.  Don't you  dare try to play matchmaker."

 

"Way too late for that, buddy."

  
"Damn it."


End file.
